1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an olefin polymer, a process for manufacturing the olefin polymer, a curable resin composition, and an antireflection coating. More particularly, the present invention relates to an olefin polymer capable of forming cured coatings exhibiting excellent transparency, low reflectance, and superior scratch resistance, a process for manufacturing the olefin polymer, a curable resin composition, and antireflection coating.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recent development of multimedia has induced development of various display devices. Excellent visibility is particularly important for such display devices, especially for the display devices used with portable equipment for outdoor use. Improvement in the visibility is also desired for large display devices. This is a technological subject to be solved.
One of the conventional means to improve the visibility of display devices is to provide an antireflection coating of a material with a low index of refraction on the substrate. A method of forming a thin film of fluorine compound by vapor deposition, for example, is known as a means for providing such an antireflection coating.
Requirement of industries for such a technology in recent years is inexpensive antireflection coatings adaptable for large display device such as various liquid crystal display equipment. However, it is difficult for the vapor deposition technology to produce uniform antireflection coating on a large substrate at a high efficiency. Moreover, because the vapor deposition technology requires expensive vacuum equipment, it is difficult to reduce the cost for forming such antireflection coatings.
In view of this situation, a method of forming an antireflection coating comprising preparing a liquid composition by dissolving a fluorine-containing polymer with a low refractive index in an organic solvent and coating this composition on the surface of substrates has been studied. For example, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No.40845/1986, and No. 1527/1989, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 98703/1994 disclose a method of coating a fluorinated alkyl silane onto the surface of substrates. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 115023/1994 discloses a method of coating a fluorine-containing polymer which possesses a specific structure. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 100136/1996 discloses a method of coating a UV curable fluorine-containing coating material.
However, conventional coating fluorine-containing materials for forming antireflection coatings exhibited a slow cure speed which resulted in inferior productivity, because these are thermoset type materials. In addition, the coatings produced from the UV curable fluorine-containing coating material exhibited insufficient scratch resistance, giving rise to peeling of the antireflection coatings, particularly when the films are repeatedly scratched or rubbed.
In many display devices, the antireflection coatings are produced on the outermost part or the surface. It is desirable that stains such as finger-prints adhered on the surface can be wiped off with ease. However, if a fluorine content of the material is increased to decrease the surface energy of the coatings, the solubility of the composition in commonly used solvents may decrease. This necessitates the use of halogen-containing solvents which are not only inexpensive, but also environmentally hazardous.
The present invention has been achieved to overcome the above-mentioned problems in conventional technologies.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an olefin copolymer capable of forming cured coatings exhibiting excellent transparency, a low index of refraction, a superior antireflection effect, and superb scratch resistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an olefin copolymer which is soluble in general hydrocarbon solvents.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition capable of forming cured coatings which not only exhibits excellent transparency, a low index of refraction, and a superior antireflection effect, but also exhibits high scratch resistance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition which can form cured coatings exhibiting superior adhesion to substrates.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition which can form cured coatings having excellent anti-fouling properties.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition which can be dissolved in common hydrocarbon solvents.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an antireflection coating which not only exhibits excellent transparency, a low index of refraction, and a superior antireflection effect, but also exhibits high scratch resistance.